Cassie
by unshakespearean
Summary: Rose didn't tell the whole truth at Bad Wolf Bay: she was in fact pregnant with the Doctor's daughter. This is the story of this young Time Lord, and her quest to bring her parents together, with the help of Jackie's son Tony, and a team of kids (with clever names), and her adventures in the TARDIS once her mission is successful. This is the story of Cassandra Yvonne Tyler.
1. Chapter 1: Half Truths

**Chapter One: Half-Truths**

_"You've still got Mister Mickey, then?"_

_"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby."_

_"You're not..."_

_"No. It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."_

_"And what about you? Are you..."  
_

_"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop." _

_"Oh, good for you."_

_"Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."_

_"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth... You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."_

_"Am I ever going to see you again?"_

_"You can't."_

_"What're you going to do?"_

_"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords."_

_"On your own... I, I love you." _

_"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler..."_

* * *

"Did you tell him?"

"How could I?"

"You should've told him, Rose. He is-"

"Stop it. Stop it right now. I couldn't tell him."

"Sweetheart, he asked you point-blank."

"And I told him about yours."

"But sweetheart-"

"No! He can't know! I couldn't tell him, how could I? Besides, I wasn't lying or anything. I just didn't tell him the whole truth."

"Rose-"

"It's too late now. It's over. He's gone. Forever."

"Think about it, love, he'll go on traveling, never stopping, doing all sorts of things, and he'll never know that a thousand worlds away, in a whole other universe, he has a child."


	2. Chapter 2: Second Chance

**Chapter Two: Second Chance**

Rose names her daughter Cassandra. Cassandra Yvonne Tyler. Cassie for short.

Cassandra, after the Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17.

Yvonne, after Yvonne Hartman, the leader of Torchwood during the Battle of Canary Wharf.

"But Yvonne was so awful," Jackie protests when Rose introduces her daughter.

"Yes, exactly, _was_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know about Cassandra, but remember, Mum? You were nearly upgraded, and then a Cyberman saved you."

"Yeah...?"

"That was Yvonne; she went into the upgrade room with a strong mind, strong enough to fend them and their control off, and so she saved you. One good thing before she died. The same happened with Cassandra."

"And who's Cassandra again?"

"Cassandra was on Platform One-"

"What's that?"

"An observation deck in the year 5 billion, to watch the Earth get destroyed."

"You went there?"

"Yeah, it was the Doctor and my first date... We had chips... Anyway. Cassandra used these metal spider things to take over the computer system and override the sun filter on the platform."

"But why?"

"Destroying the ship and killing everyone would get her a ton of money to pay for operations."

"Operations?"

"Yeah, she was all flat, like a piece of skin. I called her a bitchy trampoline. Anyway, the Doctor saved everyone, but she caused the temperature to skyrocket, and her skin dried out. We thought she was dead."

"But she wasn't?"

"Well, no, her brain survived. We bumped into her twenty-three years later, when she was hiding in a hospital on New Earth. She used a psychograft to possess me."

"Why'd she do that?"

"Well, she hated me for what the Doctor and I did, so it was revenge, but she also wanted to use my body so she could live longer. But the Doctor saw right through it. Cassandra was hardly good at imitating me."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Well, the Doctor and Cassandra-inside-me had to save a bunch of clones in the hospital, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, after everyone was saved, the Doctor wanted Cassandra to leave me, but she didn't want to die. But then her little assistant, Chip, showed up, and so she went into Chip. But Chip was dying, too, and eventually she accepted that. We took her to see her past self, so she wouldn't die alone."

"So what did she do that was good? Sounds like a terrible person to me."

"She was in my head and I could feel her. She wasn't evil. She just wanted to live forever. She wanted to be always, eternal, you know? And when she went into Chip's body, she told me, 'Why can't I just be beautiful like you, little human girl? You're beautiful, and loved, and I'm nothing, just an old creature that can never shine. It's the end now, little girl. I'm through. Just let me die in peace. Beg your Doctor not to hurt poor Chip for me. He's so unloved, like me. Just let me be loved, little girl. Please, let me be beautiful, just once before I go.' And I never told the Doctor this, but she went into Chip for a reason. She knew Chip was dying, and she chose to leave me and go into Chip. She saw something in me, something she knew she could never have, even if she was inside of me. One good thing before she died, just like Yvonne. Neither of them got a second chance to be good. So this is for them, the two people who never got their opportunity to stand at the Doctor's side. Because Cassie never will, either."

Rose's heart breaks when she says this, never thinking for a minute that that second-chance name would one day fit so perfectly to this second-chance child.


	3. Chapter 3: Brown Eyes

**Chapter Three: Brown Eyes**

_AN: This chapter takes place five years later, so Cassie is five now._

* * *

Everyone said that Cassie was just like her mum, but with brown eyes. And it was true. She had the same golden hair, the same bright smile, and the same personality as her mother.

Except those eyes. Those deep, soulful brown eyes, too old for such a young child. Rose would look in her daughter's eyes and see pain Cassie had never suffered, fire that had never burned in her heart (she only had one), wisdom beyond her few years. And she would always say in her mind, _Oh, Cassie... you are your father's daughter_.

* * *

It was so hard, those first few years. Being pregnant, working for Torchwood, having to deal with losing the Doctor, all at once. Even with her parents and Mickey around, and her new friends from the parallel world, it was lonely.

At least Cassie never would be lonely. Rose's little brother Tony was born a few months after Cassie, and the two little ones seemed to be friends from the start. Pete and Jackie were stellar with them, playing with them constantly while Rose worked.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Rose looked up to see Cassie running to her, pulling Tony behind her. "Mummy, tell us a story!"

"Ah-ah, how do we ask for something?"

"Mummy, will you tell us a story, please?" Cassie gave her sweetest smile - the one Rose used to give sometimes, with the tongue emerging from between the teeth.

"Okay," Rose smiled. "What do you-"

"Thank you!" laughed Tony.

"Okay. Let's see, a story. Hmmm... Once upon a time there was a blue box."

"The TARDIS!" Rose told the kids stories of the Doctor all the time. Not real ones, though; they hurt too much. So she came up with different stories about planets and aliens, all featuring the Doctor, and the TARDIS. But she never told them that the Doctor was real, that he was Cassie's father. To them, the Doctor was a product of her own imagination. How wrong they were!

"Right, the TARDIS. And inside the TARDIS was a man called-"

"The Doctor!" cheered the children.

"Yes, the Doctor. And so one day, the Doctor went to a planet called... Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Raxa-what?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." She didn't usually use real planets in her stories, but today she was at a loss for ideas for ridiculous planet names.

"Raxa-co-"

"Let's try it slowly. Raxa. Say it. Raxa."

"Raxa," the kids chorused.

"Raxa-cor."

"Raxa-cor."

"Raxa-cor-ico."

"Raxa-cor-ico."

"Raxacorico."

"Raxacorico.

"Falla."

"Falla."

"Fallapa."

"Fallapa."

"Fallapator."

"Fallapator."

"Fallapatorius."

"Fallapatorius."

"Raxacorico."

"Raxacorico."

"Fallapatorius."

"Fallapatorius."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"That's it!" Rose hugged the kids, remembering when she first learned how to say it.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" chanted Cassie.

"Right. So, the Doctor went to this planet, and he found people with no hands."

"Why?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius had been invaded by the Clockbots."

"The Clockbots?"

"Yep. They were sort of like robots, and they always made this sort of ticking sound. But they ate people's hands."

"Why?"

"Clocks need hands, don't they?"

"Oh!" Cassie giggled. "Funny, Mama."

"Yeah. So the Doctor went and said, 'I seek an audience with the leader of the Clockbots, under Convention Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation.' And the leader of the Clockbots went up to the Doctor."

"What happened next?"

"The Doctor said, 'I demand that you leave this planet at once and stop eating people's hands.' And the leader of the Clockbots said, 'But I don't want to.' So the Doctor said, 'You know what? You guys are thick. You're Mr. Thick Thick Thickity Thickface, from Thicktown, Thickania, and so's your dad.' And he pulled out his..."

"Sonic screwdriver!"

"Right, and he pointed it at the Clockbots and they all started to malfunction."

"He killed them dead, right?"

"No, he took them back inside the TARDIS and repaired them. He turned them into those big old grandfather clocks and spread them around the galaxies. They couldn't hurt anyone anymore."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, so the Clockbots got to live forever as big clocks and the Doctor went off to go on another adventure. The end."

"That was a good story, Mama."

"Yeah, I liked that story." Tony grinned up at Rose.

Rose looked down at her daughter and brother. They were just so sweet and beautiful, so innocent.

But then she looked again into Cassie's eyes, those deep, old eyes.

_How long will my little girl be innocent? _Rose wondered. _When will she first have to suffer like her father did?_

She hugged her daughter close. "I love you, my Cassandra," she said.

"I love you too, Mummy."

Tony crawled into their group hug. "Do you love me too?"

"Of course I do, Tony. I love you very much."

"Good." He grinned. "Because I love you too."

Jackie and Pete walked in to see Rose and the two little ones cuddling. They couldn't help but join.

Jackie and Pete and Rose and Tony and Cassie, all together, but there was still someone missing from their family. Someone that Cassie's deep brown eyes could just make out in the faraway distance, hidden in the mists of her mind. Some piece missing from the puzzle.

_I'll find him one day_, the child decided. _Whoever that missing person is, I will find him._


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas

**Chapter Four: Christmas**

_AN: Rose recognizes parallel-Pete as her father, and Tony as her full brother. Cassie and Tony do know that they are technically a generation apart, but they treat each other as siblings (partly because Jackie didn't want to be called a grandmother). Most importantly, Cassie knows her father is "far away" but she has no idea that he's the Doctor; in fact, she doesn't know that the Doctor is real. They also know nothing about the parallel-universe thing. Now, on with the chapter!_

Rose never thought that Christmas with her father would be a painful thing for her. But Christmas on the parallel world was, indeed, insanely hard. Even with Cassie and Tony and Mickey there, it was a miserable experience the first year or two, because she kept remembering _that_ Christmas on _her _universe.

But as the little ones became old enough to know what Christmas was, Rose decided to shake off the pain of her memories and have fun with it. She had always loved Christmas, and she was lucky enough to have her mother and father, her little brother, and her daughter, her sweet, perfect Cassandra.

This year would be a good one for Rose; she could feel it. Cassie and Tony were seven now, and they just loved Christmas. Today, Christmas Eve, the Tylers and Mickey would be going to pick out a tree – well, it would really just be Cassie, Tony, and Mickey picking it out. The kids and kid at heart.

She was so grateful for Mickey being there. The kids both called him "Uncle Mickey," and he absolutely adored them, particularly Cassie. Cassie had Mickey Smith wrapped around her finger, which Rose secretly attributed to the fact that her daughter had inherited a lot of her mannerisms, including the Official Rose Tyler Trademark Tongue-in-Teeth Cheeky Grin. But it was also in a lot of ways due to Mickey's love for his two best friends' daughter.

"Alright, Team Tyler, who's ready to pick out the best Christmas tree ever?"

Speak of the angel. Rose turned to see Mickey opening the door, one child on each side of him.

Tony and Cassie began chanting simultaneously; the former shouting "Me!" and the latter, "I am!"

"_I am_, Tony," Cassie corrected. "It's not _me_; it's _I am_." Cassie had inherited her father's knack for grammar, and his brilliance, but on the flip side, she also had gotten a healthy dose of rude-and-not-ginger. Jackie and Pete found it absolutely adorable, as did Mickey. Rose, on the other hand, always had to choose between laughter and tears.

"It doesn't _matter_, Cassie," Tony whined. He was constantly on the receiving end of Cassie's grammar-policing, and while he loved Cassie like a sister... she was like his only-slightly-older _sister_. Which, as anyone with a close-in-age sibling knows, is the biggest pain _ever_.

"Okay, okay, let's go pick out a tree," Rose interrupted, trying to prevent a fight between the two little ones. Pete had already pulled the car out of the garage, and when Mickey had successfully gotten the kids buckled into their carseats, sitting in between his niece and nephew as always, and Rose was strapped into shotgun, they went out to the tree farm. (Jackie never came to pick out the tree with them, instead choosing to start decorating the house and getting the ornaments from the basement.)

Half an hour and much discussion later, the trunk of the Tyler station wagon contained a great big tree, needles brushing against Cassie, Tony, and Mickey. Pete was blasting his favorite Christmas CD, and all five of them were singing at the top of their lungs, Pete making silly faces through the rearview mirror.

When they were done being silly, Tony reached across Mickey's lap to tap Cassie's shoulder. "Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing Let it Snow for us? _Please_?" Let it Snow was one of Cassie and Tony's favorite Christmas songs, and Cassie sung it rather beautifully.

"Yeah, sure," Cassie replied. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
__But the fire is so delightful,  
__And since we've no place to go,  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
__And I've brought some corn for popping,  
__The lights are turned way down low,  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight,  
__How I'll hate going out in the storm,  
__But if you'll really hold me tight,  
__All the way home I'll be warm!_

_The fire is slowly dying  
__And, my dear, we're still goodbye-ing  
__But as long as you love me so  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_Oh! It doesn't show signs of stopping  
__And I've brought along some corn for popping  
__The lights are turned way down low  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight,  
__How I'll hate going out in the storm,  
__But if you'll really hold me tight,  
__All the way home I'll be warm!  
__All the way home I'll be warm!  
__All the way home I'll be warm!_

_The fire is slowly dying  
__And, my dear, we're still goodbye-ing.  
__But as long as you love me so  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

As Cassie sang, Rose reminisced about an adventure she had had with the Doctor one time, when he had sung this song. Looking behind her, all she could see were those bright brown eyes, so sparkling and full of life and energy, so very much the Doctor's eyes, that she half expected Cassie to pull out a sonic screwdriver, put on a pair of brainy specs or perhaps a pair of 3-D glasses, and begin licking various parts of the car.

But this was Cassie, little Cassie who had no idea that she was part Time Lord, had no idea that her father was the hero of her mother's fairy-tales, had no idea that whenever her mother looked at her, she was reminded of the worst day of her life. And that was okay. Rose didn't want her little angel to know her pain. Especially now, at Christmas. So Cassie sang and Rose remembered, neither knowing the other's thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Cassie seemed crestfallen.

"Cassie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rose sat down next to her daughter, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't get everything I asked for," the little blonde replied.

"What didn't you get?"

"My daddy," Cassie sighed. "I thought, Father Christmas can give you anything, right? So I asked for my daddy. A letter, or something, anything, but I didn't get anything, and I'm so sad, Mama."

Rose felt her knees go weak. _Oh, God, what do I do? _"Oh, Cassie," she murmured, hugging her daughter. Poor little thing. "Oh, Cassie, love, I am so sorry, but I don't think Father Christmas can do that."

Cassie looked around, making sure nobody was listening, and then whispered, "Father Christmas isn't really real, is he, Mama?"

Rose sighed. "No, he isn't."

"I won't tell Tony," Cassie said softly. "But I still want my daddy, really, really badly. Why, Mama? Why does he never come see me?" Cassie's brown eyes seemed to reflect her father's more than ever. "Is it... is it 'cuz he doesn't... love us, Mama?"

Now Rose really was on the verge of tears, not only for Cassie, but for her Doctor who had never gotten to say the end of his sentence... Oh, if only she could know for sure what he was going to say. But this wasn't about her anymore; it was about the sweet seven-year-old who had never known that brilliant father of hers. What to say, what to say?

"Cassie, your daddy never got to know you. Before you were born, we were... separated. It was an accident, and I wish more than anything that it hadn't happened like that. But that was a very long time before you were born... and he never knew I was going to have a baby. But I promise, he would love you if he knew you, oh, he'd love you so very much, and he'd be so very _proud_ of you."

"Why can't we see him, though? I mean, can't you send him a message, or call him? You've got to have some way of talking to him!" Scratch before; _now _Cassie was a mini-Doctor, full of that resilience that came from nobody else. The Doctor would say that Rose herself had that resilience - _remember when you broke open the TARDIS?_, he'd ask, and she'd say, _that was your own fault, you never should've sent me back home_ - but anyway, it was so strong a resemblance that Rose did really want to burst into tears, but she couldn't.

"He's too far away, Cassie," she explained, _breathe, Rose, don't cry, don't let her know..._

"But how is that possible? I mean, he can't be _that_ far! Mama, why?" _You can't tell her, Rose. She can't know. She's too little._

"Mama, is he dead?" _Damn it. Oh, God, no, this isn't going the right way._

"No. He isn't dead. But he's very, very, very far away and we can't find him again."

Cassie was indignant. _No! _she thought. _No, no, no, no! I dream about him sometimes. It's got to be possible. It has to be. It has to..._ "I dream about him," she said. "It's possible, and I'll _show _you." In a sudden flash of instinct, she pressed her fingers to her mother's temples, remembering her dream, telling her mother everything somehow, even if she didn't know what she was doing, not really.

Rose's head was suddenly flooded with images, images of the Doctor, and it hurt, oh, it hurt.

Cassie pulled back immediately, sobbing. "Mama! What happened?"

"Shhhh," Rose murmured, hugging her daughter close. "That... that was something I haven't seen anyone but your dad do, Cassie. But it's okay. We're okay now. I don't know how you did it, but you did it... and your dad would be very proud of you, I'll tell you that."

Rose was terrified. Her daughter had never shown any sort of Time-Lord-ish abilities before. _Oh, Doctor, what's going to happen? _she wondered.

"What?" Cassie asked. "Mama, what?"

"I... I didn't say anything." _Oh, God help me._

* * *

**Hey everybody! I decided to update the Christmas chapter to include both of the Christmas bits I had in mind. The next chapter, called "Shock," is going to get _very _interesting! Hope y'alls are excited!**

**I did write a companion piece to this, entitled "Snow." It tells the story of Rose's memory. Hope y'alls enjoy it!**

**Love always,**

**Kathryn-Willa**


	5. Chapter 5: Mud Rope

**Chapter Five: Mud-Rope**

_AN: Cassie is now fifteen years old. She vaguely remembers what happened over that Christmas, but she no longer thinks as much about her father. She is, however, still very curious about her past. Cassie also is in charge of a group of kids, a bit like a day care._

"Guys, let's play mud-rope!" Cassie called, holding up a long jump rope.

Mud-rope was a game that Cassie had invented for rainy days. They would find a mud puddle and play double-dutch inside the puddle, switching jumpers when someone fell in the mud. None of the parents of the kids exactly liked this game, but the kids insisted upon playing constantly.

Cassie tied the rope around a telephone wire, and took hold of the two ends. "Okay, you guys know the drill. Line up by number." Cassie had assigned numbers to each kid, to maintain order and keep track of all of the kids, since she was responsible for all of them. "Okay, number check!"

"One!" Tony was number one.

"Two!" Elisabeth was number two, a pretty girl with somewhat curly brown hair. Elisabeth was somewhat bossy sometimes, but the kids all really liked her.

"Three!" Billy was number three. He was sweet and patient, and seemed to just generally like everyone.

"Four!" Piper, Billy's younger sister, was number four. Also sweet and patient, like Billy, Piper particularly looked up to Elisabeth and adored her best friends, Noelle and David. Well, her best friend and her crush.

"Five!" Noelle, Piper's since-fetuses best friend, was number five. Noelle, like Piper, looked up to Elisabeth a great deal, but tended to be jealous of David for the vast amount of attention that her best friend showered on him.

"Six!" Clark, Noelle's older brother, was number six. Like Noelle and Piper, he and Billy had been best friends since they were little kids. Clark was a computer whiz, sensitive in some ways but tough as tough gets in others.

"Seven!" Catherine was number seven. A sassy redhead with a temper, Catherine and the others were always at odds, but they all also adored her for her strong sense of right and wrong and willingness to fight for the former.

"Eight!" Tate, Catherine's twin brother, was number eight. Also clever and full of fiery spirit, Tate and Catherine were insanely close.

"Nine!" Christopher was number nine. He and his brothers, David, Matt, and Peter, formed the "Four Musketeers." Christopher had a sassiness that matched that of Catherine and Tate, and Cassie always thought he was "fantastic." She didn't know why she used that word. It just seemed to fit the little one's spirit.

"Ten!" David was number ten. He was aggressively protective of his brothers and of everyone else he knew, particularly his friend Piper, whom he doted upon with something akin to puppy love. Cassie tended to call him brilliant, which he was, being one of the cleverest of the group.

"Eleven!" Matt was number eleven. Hilarious and a bit childlike, he was very good with the younger kids. He had a bit of an odd fashion sense, which he insisted was "cool," and Cassie couldn't help but agree.

"Twelve!" Peter was number twelve. Cassie wasn't quite sure of his character quite yet, as she had yet to get to know him well, but he seemed to be rather similar to his brothers.

"Thirteen!" John was nicknamed "Lucky Thirteen" by many of the other kids. He tended to get injured a lot, being a very adventurous and courageous soul, but he never seemed to suffer pain for that long. Clever and hilarious, John was friends with everyone.

"Fourteen!" Eve was number fourteen. It was obvious that she had a major-league crush on John, and Cassie was pretty sure that that was reciprocated, although a lot of the others disagreed. Dark-haired, empathetic and sweet, Cassie secretly considered Eve one of her favorites.

"Thirteen!" Cole, Peter's best friend, was number thirteen. He was as enigmatic as Peter, and the only person able to control his younger sister, Jenna.

"Fourteen!" Jenna, Cole's sister, was number fourteen. She was one of the slightly less agreeable in the group; Cassie called her "impossible" sometimes.

"Fifteen!" Alex, a curly-haired girl with major attitude, was number fifteen. She and Jenna were constantly fighting for Matt's attention.

"Sixteen! Seventeen!" Karen and Caitlin, seven-year-old twins, were numbers sixteen and seventeen. Also little redheads, these two were playful and loving and loved to follow the older kids around, particularly Matt.

"Okay, that's everyone! Let's play mud-rope!" Cassie grabbed the rope and began swinging it for Tony to jump in. The other kids began to sing their mud-rope song.

"Rain, rain, don't go away, so that we get time to play! Mud-rope, mud-rope, the very best game. Tony's in the puddle, how long will he stay? One, two, three..."

The game kept on for half an hour, and the kids got quite muddy. Soon, the rain poured down harder and harder. Thunder began to rumble in the distance, and lightning flashed over the hill.

"Storm coming, everybody! Everybody inside!"

"Awwwwwww," the kids complained. "Can't we have five more minutes, Cassie?"

"No, it's a thunderstorm. Tony, take them inside. I'll be right there."

"Gotcha, Cassie," said Tony. "Everybody line up behind me to go inside." The kids trailed behind him to go inside, while Cassie tried to untangle the knots in the rope by the lightning rod.

The knots were impossible, especially with low visibility. The sky became darker and darker, and Cassie couldn't see a thing. Meanwhile, the storm became closer.

"Almost," Cassie muttered, and then the unthinkable happened.

A great big bolt of lightning hit Cassie square in the face.

* * *

**Hey y'alls!**

**Sorry for the major cliffhanger there! I know, I'm cruel. But there'll be another chapter soon. I promise.**

**A little note: Please don't complain about canon in reviews! I am open to a PM discussion of canon, any day. But canon-complaint reviews aren't exactly appreciated. Thanks!**

**Kate**


	6. Chapter 6: Shock

**Chapter Six: Shock**

"What was that?!" Tony ran out the door into the storm. "Oh my God, Cassie!" He ran to see his sister collapsed on the ground. "Cassie! Cassie, wake up!" She didn't move.

"Cassie!" Tony quickly scooped up the blond girl and ran inside. "Rose!" he screamed as he flew through the door. "Rose!"

Rose came over immediately. "Cassie!" she cried out. "Oh my-"

She was cut off by the sight of a faint golden light emitting from Cassie's still body, a light she had only seen once before, a very, very, very long time ago. "Tony. Stand back." She tried as hard as possible to keep her voice straight. _Oh my God she's going to change she's going to change oh my god she's going to change_. It took all she could to not burst into tears. What would her little girl look like now...?

The light grew brighter, and then faded away. Cassie's body rose with a great big breath and her eyes fluttered open. "Mum?" she asked. "Mum, what happened?" She bent over, clutching her chest. "Ah! Oh my God..."

"Cassie! Oh my God, Cassie, you're alive, you're _you_, oh my God..." Rose could barely speak.

"I'm not so sure," Cassie muttered. "I've got two hearts and God knows what else."

Cassie felt somehow like a piece of her had been unlocked, a piece that had been hidden away for so long, since she was a little kid. Her head had so much more in it, more thoughts, more ability. She could sense everything around her, and she could feel in her skin each moment that passed. All this new knowledge overwhelmed her a bit, but oh did she love it. Two words kept echoing in her head, ones from a distant past that she could grasp, but not quite...

"Time Lord," she murmured. "Time Lord, Time Lord, oh, where have I heard that before? I swear I've heard that. Time Lord. Time Lord..." And then it came to her, memories of sitting in the grass with Tony as a little girl, hearing fairy-tales...

"They're true," Cassie realized. "All of those stories you told us, Mum... they're _true_!" She grinned. "Oh my God, that's who my dad was all that time!"

Rose sighed. "This is coming as a bit of a shock to me," she murmured.

"Not a very good pun, Mum," Cassie sighed, her eyes all of a sudden looking _very _much like her dad's. "But I see the point..." But something else was on her mind at the moment. She reached out with her mind, something she found herself able to do now. "Okay... so my dad's the Doctor from all of those stories... but where is he...?" She turned to her mother, trying to reach out there. "Canary... Wharf... Canary Wharf... okay, _what _does that have to do with anything?"

"How are you even- oh, why do I even bother asking?" Rose sighed. "Okay, let's just tell the story normally if possible. Yes, your dad is the Doctor. The actual stories weren't real. No such thing as Clockbots or Klikarones or Rangaroos... I think."

"But Raxacoricofallapatorius is real," Cassie giggled. "And you went there, didn't you?"

"Yeah, with an egg and your dad and our best friend Jack."

"Isn't Mickey your best friend?"

"Our other best friend. Anyway. So, your dad and I got separated, like I said, a long time ago. You and I, we're on a parallel universe."

Cassie had no need to ask what that meant. She understood instantly, her new timey-wimey senses totally in tune with everything... where did _timey-wimey _come from? Anyway... "Okay. Parallel universe. And my dad is on the one you come from. Oh... oh, that explains... No! I am going to fix this! I am absolutely positively fixing this if it is the last thing I ever do!"

"What?" Rose looked at her daughter. And she saw that insane resilience, that incredible spirit and passion and energy and brilliance.

"I am going to bring our family back together."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Yay! Cassie's a full-fledged Time Lord now! This is where things are going to start to get interesting. The stock characters (like what I did with their names?) from the mud-rope game are going to play into this a bit, but I won't tell you much. Spoilers.**

**Love,**

**Kathryn-Willa/Kate**


	7. Chapter 7: What's Dad Up To?

**Chapter Seven: What's Dad Up To?**

"Cassie-"

"No. I am doing this and you cannot stop me, Mum." Cassie seemed to show the Doctor's darker side in her face, that inability to give up even if for a good reason, that incessant resilience that scared Rose just a bit.

"Cassie, love, I don't see how you can possibly-"

"I'm a Time Lord now," Cassie replied stoically. "I can do anything. And I have people who can help me."

"What do you mean?" Rose raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I already am designing plans in my head. I just need manpower to make it work. And I have manpower, seventeen strong."

"You don't mean-"

"Torchwood _Junior_."

"Torchwood Junior... with your group of kids?" Rose shook her head. "Cassie, you can't do that. They could get hurt-"

"They could but they won't. I'll take care of all of the dangerous things; I can handle that. Now... I'll need a sonic screwdriver... oh, wow, this is incredible! All of these ideas, these designs! Oh, Mum, it's amazing!"

Rose felt tears in her eyes. Her little girl had just grown up lightning fast - literally. She seemed older in the way she walked and talked, and her eyes, oh, her eyes were so strong and passionate, just like her dad's.

"I can feel him," Cassie said, knowing her mother's thoughts. "Dad. I can sense him, where he is, what he's doing. He's traveling with someone named Donna, now... she knows about you. He had a companion named Martha... she fancied him, but he only ever loved you, so that's a comfort. And he and Martha stopped an evil Time Lord, the Master... oh, I know about him somehow... the only other Time Lord, apparently. Well, not now. Oh, and Jack's alive - did you know that he's immortal? And he's going to become the Face of Boe, who died. But he wasn't alone. Dad and Martha were with him-"

"Wait. Jack's alive?!" Rose's jaw dropped.

"Oh, right, he didn't tell you that part. He's alive and immortal, thanks to you and the Bad Wolf, remember that?"

"And the _Face of Boe_?!"

"Yeah! He set up your first date, actually." Cassie grinned. "Remember, you had chips? Platform One, my namesake, so forth and so on?"

"Yeah... Okay. So this Donna person... what's she like?" Rose was rather enjoying this inside perspective on her Doctor.

"She's sassy. A bit like Catherine, but an adult. She's like a best mate for Dad, like Jack. And she met Dad just after he lost you. Teleported into the TARDIS by accident on her wedding day... oh, Huon particles! That'll help pull the TARDIS across! Oh, brilliant! Anyway, so Donna and Dad are in Pompeii right now, saving a family on volcano day. Cool, I suppose. But enough of that! I need to design the dimension opener! Allons-y!"

Rose laughed aloud at her daughter's use of the Doctor's old catchphrase. "Allons-y, Cassandra Yvonne Tyler. My little Time Lord."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So. A short chapter, I know. But I wanted to have a little mother-daughter bonding time post-regeneration.**

**SO HOW COME CASSIE DOESN'T FULLY REGENERATE?**

**Cassie is not a full Time Lord. She now has 2 hearts but she'll never change fully. She also will only have 9 regenerations instead of 12. Anyway, she's a Time Lord and she's awesome!**

**Love,**

**Kate**


	8. Chapter 8: Allons-y Day

**Chapter Eight: Allons-y Day**

Cassie's Torchwood Junior was a great success. The kids all loved the idea of doing "real science-y stuff" as they called it, and as it turned out they were making some headway on what Cassie had named "Operation TARDIS."

Today was going to be Allons-y Day, as Cassie had dubbed it. In other words, Operation TARDIS was going into effect, and Cassie was basically ecstatic.

"Okay, you guys," said Cassie to her group. "Today is Allons-y Day, the day we've all been waiting for. We can do it. You all know your jobs and what we're doing. Launch starts in one hour exactly. But first… a quick celebratory lunch because we've worked our butts off the past summer and we deserve a party."

"Yeah!" cheered the kids.

"And also, we need to test the Atmospheric Exciter I invented, as well as the Insta-Clean…. so howsabout a quick mudrope game?"

The kids all laughed. They hadn't played mud rope in forever because of all their work. "Number check!" Cassie called.

"One! Two! Three!" and so on…

"Okay. Launch in twenty seconds, everyone! Everyone to their places. Tony, monitor the base and report to me. I'm going out to the arrival pad." She pulled her prototype sonic screwdriver out and pushed the button, teleporting away.

"Okay, team! Countdown!" Tony was so excited for his sister. Cassie was so clever and so deserving of this. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! ALLONS-Y!" He laughed at his use of "The Phrase" as Cassie had called it.

Rose looked out the window at her daughter, giving commands through an earpiece, and she watched and waited.

Five minutes later, there was a whooshing sound… and there it was. The box. The blue box.

Cassie had done it.

_DOCTOR: What? What? _

_MARTHA: Doctor, don't you dare! _

_DOCTOR: No, no, no. I didn't touch anything. We're in flight. It's not me. _

_DONNA: Where are we going? _

_DOCTOR: I don't know. It's out of control! _

_MARTHA: Doctor, just listen to me. You take me home. Take me home right now._

_DONNA: What the hell's it doing? _

_DOCTOR: The control's not working. _

_(He gets thrown about and gets a look at the jar at the base of the time rotor.) _

_DOCTOR: I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it. _

_DONNA: I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. You telling me it's yours? _

_DOCTOR: Well. _

_MARTHA: It got cut off. He grew a new one. _

_DONNA: You are completely impossible. _

_DOCTOR: Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely._

_He opens the door to see a blond girl, grinning. "I did it!" she laughs._

"I did it!" Cassie laughed. "Oh, hello, Doctor, Donna, Martha! Oh, yes, oh yes oh yes, this is brilliant! Cassie to base, we have blue! I repeat, we have blue!"

A burst of cheers came through her earpiece.

"Ahem," said Donna, "What the _hell _is this about?"

"My name's Cassie, and welcome back, Doctor."

"What? What?!"

"Yeah, we get it, what. So… Sontarans, right? Did I get it right?"

"Get what right?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Please. TARDIS door slams shut, the box goes out of control… but a perfectly smooth landing. And then I say 'I did it!' I brought you here."

"You brought us here?"

"Well," said Cassie, in perfect imitation of the Doctor, "My team and I did it."

"Your… team…"

"Torchwood," she grinned. "_Junior _Torchwood, and before you ask, no, Jack isn't here. Not in this Torchwood."

"What do you mean, this Torchwood. Only one in existence, last I checked."

"Sontarans, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Martha… did you tell your family that you're okay? They must be worried sick."

"What does that-"

"Call them." Cassie smirked triumphantly.

"I… I can't. No signal… but _how? _I have _universal _roaming on this thing."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no, you _didn't_. Cassie, right?"

"Cassie, and I'm not an idiot, and I did do this safely. And you should be _thanking _me. Not getting mad."

"What did she do?" Donna asked.

"She pulled the TARDIS into a parallel world."

"Not just any," Cassie murmured. "_The_. _The _parallel world."

"You don't mean- No! You didn't! That would blow a hole in the universe! I _closed _that gap!"

"Again, thank me…" Cassie said, rather sing-song. "You closed, I opened. And _someone _wants to see you…"

"It's not possible."

"Just unlikely," Cassie replied, grinning. "And yes, I know everything you've ever said."

"How?"

"Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm _brilliant_."

"You've said that," Martha noted. "How do you know?" Martha looked over the girl. "Wait. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"And what year is this?"

"2022."

"So… you were born just after Canary Wharf."

"Oh, Martha Jones… you're a star."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Look at her, Doctor," Donna said softly. "She looks _just _like you, just… blond."

Cassie tossed the Doctor her screwdriver.

"You… you have a screwdriver?" Donna and Martha both looked at the device, touched it.

"Prototype. But it can do a genetic scan, easily. Try me."

The Doctor scanned her. "No. No _way_." Cassie grinned. "You're a Time Lord."

"Indeed," Cassie said softly. "Only way that could happen…."

"You're not lying."

"Nope."

"And… And I'm…"

"My dad, thanks for clarifying." Cassie grinned again. "More importantly… thank you for putting your hands on my screwdriver. Pass it back?"

"What?"

"Hold on… this is a pretty awful teleport…" She pressed a button on her earpiece. "Incoming! Mum and company, come in as well!"

* * *

**Hey everyone! So! Cassie did it! The Doctor and Rose will be reunited soon!**

**Love,**

**Kate**


End file.
